


襪子傳說

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [9]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2017年，甜蜜熱戀中
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 3





	襪子傳說

時間：2017年，甜蜜熱戀中

那是某次破天荒兩個人一起上綜藝節目時發生的事情。

「說起來，我好像有一隻襪子忘在TOSHI家。」YOSHIKI說。

「啊，是嗎？」TOSHI問。

「那個⋯⋯不好意思，YOSHIKI桑，所以現在也只穿了一隻襪子嗎？」主持人問。

YOSHIKI笑著低下頭，一面撥瀏海一面查看自己的腳，「差、差一點就那樣了，還好剛才要出門的時候有發現⋯⋯」

「回到飯店的時候沒有發現？」

「回飯店的時候因為很累就直接睡著了。」

「不是吧，你進門的時候自己脫的吧？」TOSHI說，又撇開頭小聲補一句：「怎麼會有人連自己脫襪子了沒有都不記得⋯⋯」

「我聽得到喔！襪子是你脫的吧？」

「誒？我？不，我完全不記得。」TOSHI說，「現在要講這個嗎？我為什麼要脫YOSHIKI的襪子？」

「不就是那個⋯⋯興趣吧？」YOSHIKI笑。

「興趣⋯⋯等一下，我絕對沒有那種興趣⋯⋯」

「這兩個人自己聊起來了呢！」主持人訕訕地說。

「反正你忘在我家的東西全部都在那個『YOSHIKI籃子』裡。」

「那個，不好意思，TOSHI桑的家還有一個『YOSHIKI籃子』啊？」主持人終於找到插話的空檔。

「因為這個人實在掉太多東西了，沒辦法，只好替他準備一個籃子⋯⋯」TOSHI解釋道，「順帶一提，那個籃子跟喵太郎用的是同一款式的籃子。」

「請問喵太郎是⋯⋯」主持人發問。

「我養的吉娃娃。」TOSHI說。

觀眾大笑，YOSHIKI笑著往TOSHI肩上打，TOSHI則一臉故作鎮定的樣子。

「TOSHI桑，可以問一下那個籃子裡還有什麼東西嗎？」主持人說。

「這個可以說嗎？」TOSHI轉向YOSHIKI。

「還有什麼啊？我也想知道。」YOSHIKI反問。

「那個，YOSHIKI桑，有沒有忘過什麼很重要的東西呢？像是要表演卻忘了帶譜？」

「如果是譜的話我會送過去，好好地交到他手裡的。」TOSHI說。

「襪子也很重要啊！」YOSHIKI插嘴，「腳冷冷的很不舒服呢！」

「腳要是覺得冷的話可能會沒心情上節目呢，」TOSHI順勢說道，然後忽然鄭重地半鞠躬，用帶著力度的低沉嗓音說，「我明白了！下次我也會把襪子好好送到YOSHIKI手裡的！」

等主持人轉而訪問其他組藝人時，YOSHIKI轉過頭來小聲問：「所以那個籃子裡到底還有什麼啊？」

TOSHI笑而不答。

（全文完）


End file.
